American Spellsword
by siccarith
Summary: An American boy is sent to Hogwarts in his sixth year in the hope that the headmaster there will be able to control his violent tendencies and unpredictable magic. M for language and sexual content in later chapters. i'll only say it once, i dont own Harr
1. Transfer Student

Ben slumped back in the chair. Inside the principal's office he could hear his foster parents talking to the big cheese himself. This was the fourth time this year he had been here and first quarter hadn't ended yet. The 16-year-old boy sighed. It wasn't his fault he'd gotten in that fight outside. The other kid had started it, but didn't know what he was getting into. He'd challenged Ben to a no-rules duel, assuming that Ben would only attack with his wand. Ben, however, had shot off one spell, and then snap kicked the kid in the stomach. The intervening teacher had seen Ben standing over the challenger and assumed he was to blame. It was actually a logical conclusion, for Ben struck an imposing image next to his opponent. Though he was not very tall, he was of medium build and moderately muscled, a green scorpion tattoo coiled around his right bicep and a firebird across his upper back. His hair was dark and long, worn tied back in a short ponytail, clearly revealing the thick scar that ran along his cheek, but it was his eyes that gave him the intimidating look that turned so many adults against him. Like shards of jade, they shone with a cruel gleam that had been hardened long before he learned he was capable of magic. Living in the roughest part of town, Ben had learned to survive without any fallbacks after his parent's death, and to this day could outfight a black belt in karate with his own mix of martial art as well as dodge the police like they didn't exist. In addition, unbeknownst to his teachers and foster parents, Ben still possessed the tools of a city lowlife, various knives and firearms, all in addition to the wand in a sheath up his sleeve. So here he was, awaiting his fate to be pronounced. Likely, he would be expelled and his wand broken. Even as this glum thought passed through his head, the door opened and the principal followed his adoptive parents out. Ben looked up slowly, mentally preparing for the worst.

The principal began ominously. "Ben, due to your past actions, and now this, I'm afraid I have no choice but to expel you from…"

Before the man could continue, Ben whipped out his wand, presenting it before him in readiness for its destruction. Slowly the principal took it and examined it closely, his gaze running across the polished ebony wood surface, then he handed it back.

"We aren't going to destroy your wand."

Ben eyed him suspiciously, "But you said…"

"Perhaps expel is too strong a word. We're transferring you to another school in Britain."

"It's called Hogwarts, dear," his mother interjected, "and it's supposedly the finest wizarding school in the world. Their term starts later than ours. Tomorrow in fact."

Ben's expression did not waver. "You're sending me to a school in Britan. As in funny accents and teatime? That Britain?"

"We've decided it's best for you. Hopefully in Britain you'll learn how to be civilized and stop picking fights. The headmaster there is a very nice man, but strict enough to keep you in line, so you had better behave for your own sake." his father put in.

Ben looked at the three adults in turn. "I don't suppose I have any choice in this, do I?" They all shook their heads. "Oh well. I guess I'd better go pack then." He headed for the door, muttering, "There's always European chicks…"

Twenty-four hours later, Ben was slouched in a chair on a huge train thinking _Why does this train run on steam? What happened to magic? _He pulled out his iPod and cranked up the volume, tuning out the world. He lay there half asleep and so did not notice the compartment door slide open until someone cleared his throat loudly. Ben's eyes flew open and his wand appeared in his hand, pointing between the eyes of his disturber. Then his mind caught up with his reflexes and he lowered his arm, muttering, "Sorry."

The kid exhaled in relief, wild black hair blowing up out of his face briefly, then back down.

"That's alright. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. Me and my mates outside were wondering if we could sit in here, everywhere else being full and all..."

Ben shrugged and the kid seemed to take that as a yes because he waved to his "mates" in the hallway and they trooped in. Out of the corner of a cracked eyelid he saw a red haired boy flop down, followed by what looked like a walking stack of books outlined by frizzy hair. Ben rolled his eyes, slid his wand back up his sleeve, and then began to doze off again until a female voice said, "Excuse me."

He groaned and looked up, then stared briefly before recovering. The books had been set down and had revealed a slim, beautiful girl who was looking at him inquisitively.

"Was that wand made of ebony?" she queried.

Ben shook his head to clear it, then pulled off his headphones and leather jacket.

"Wha'd you say?"

The girl crossed her arms impatiently. "I _asked_ if your wand was made of ebony."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well," she went on, "I've read that ebony wands are largely impractical. They are hardly ever made because they're heavier and inflexible."

Ben cocked an eyebrow. "What're you, a walking textbook?" The girl flushed slightly but didn't back down. "If you gotta know, ebony generates more power. Along with the phoenix feather I've got in here, it's possibly the most powerful kind of wand out there."

The messy-haired boy pulled out his wand excitedly. "I've got a phoenix feather in mine too!"

Ben rolled his eyes the girl huffed and sat back. "Oh Harry, don't associate with him. He's obviously a lowlife!"

Ben looked at the boy curiously. "Harry, as in Harry Potter?"

The boy nodded, looking almost embarrassed if anything. "So I'm famous in America too?"

Ben laughed. "Well, you're assuming I'm American, but yeah, you are. Do you have any idea how many books you're in?"

The girl looked flustered. "You actually read books?"

"Yes, I actually read." Ben looked over at her. "You're quite the little bitch, aren't you?"

The girl flushed again and the redhead, silent up until then, jumped up with his fists raised.

"Hey, you can't call her that!"

Faster than the boy could react Ben was out of his seat and grabbed him by his throat, lifting him up and slamming him against the wall. Harry tried to come to his friend's defense but Ben's foot lashed out, knocking him over. Without looking Ben trained his wand on the girl while growling into the redhead's face

"Do yourself a favor and never, _ever _try anything like that again!"

He glanced at the girl but she hadn't moved and was just staring openmouthed at Ben or, more specifically, the arm holding the boy in the air. Slowly, Ben let him down and returned to his seat. Harry staggered to his feet, glasses askew, looking wary, but Ben had relaxed.

"So, after that nice introduction, who are you two?" Ben asked, looking at the redhead and the girl.

"Ron Weasly" grumbled the boy, his pride damaged by his effortless defeat.

"H-Hermione Granger" stammered the girl, still staring at Ben.

Ben looked at her "What are you looking at?"

She hurriedly shook her head, "Umm, nice tattoo."

Ben glanced down at the scorpion on his arm. It had darkened to a midnight black and the eyes glowed blood red.

"Oh, it always changes whenever I do that."

"So you were using magic to move that fast and be that strong?" Ron piped up, sensing way to recover his dignity.

"Only the strength part." A dangerous look flitted across Ben's face. "I'm always that fast."

Hermione's scholarly side took over then. "You can use wandless magic?"

Ben shook his head. "No, that's just instinctive. I'm not consciously controlling it."

Hermione was about to continue when the compartment door slid open.

"So, Mudblood, Weasel and Potty, you've picked up another stray."

Hermione went rigid and Ron was going red in the face with Harry holding him back. Ben looked up at the blond boy flanked by two hulking boys.

"Well this is bound to get interesting. Who the hell are you?"

The boy's eyes narrowed. "I'm Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle."

"Draco Malfoy," mused Ben. He looked up. "You mean that's a real name?"

Draco gritted his teeth. "You shouldn't be hanging around these three. This Mudblood might rub off on you."

Ben stood slowly.

"Well, since you were so kind to ask, I'm Ben. Ben Kaliphet. And guess what Draco." Ben rotated his head, cracking each vertebra dramatically. "I'm a Mudblood too,"  
Draco took a cautious step back, then gestured to Crabbe and Goyle.

"The new American needs to be taught about the hierarchy, boys. Mudbloods are at the bottom of the food chain."

Crabbe and Goyle started forwards to grab Ben, then stopped when they found themselves looking down the barrels of two handguns. Ben smiled wickedly.

"These are called guns, boys. I don't know if you've heard of them, but they're a nifty Muggle invention. You see, they send a little bit of metal at you at approximately the speed of sound. It hits you, big mess, you die." He cocked each gun meaningfully. "Now I don't think two deaths before school even started would look good on my permanent record, but for two assholes like you, I'll take my chances."

The trio slowly backed away before running of down the hallway.

"We'll get you later!" Draco yelled.

Ben put a quick shot into the floor in front of the fleeing kid.

"I look forwards to it, motherfucker." Ben shot back.

He tucked the two revolvers into the back of his waistband then sat back down calmly. After a few seconds of silence he looked up again to see Harry staring at him in shock, Hermione in open admiration, and Ron just staring. Ben didn't make any response but just pulled his headphones back on and leaned back. The three others watched him carefully, but did not disturb him for the rest of the trip.


	2. Elixer of Short Temper

Ben was jolted back to reality when his iPod suddenly went haywire, screeching and crackling static. He shook the thing in annoyance.

"What the hell…"

"We've arrived at Hogwarts." Hermione said matter-of-factly from beside him.

Ben looked at her blankly. "So…?"

She sighed in exasperation. "Honestly, you're as bad as Ron and Harry. Muggle electronics don't work around Hogwarts. There's too much magic in the air. And by the way, you should change into your school robes."

Ben yanked off his earphones in annoyance, then looked at the other three, sitting in black robes with the Hogwarts coat of arms emblazoned on the left side.

"I never got any of those," he said.

Harry stood as the train came to a screeching halt.

"Tough luck mate. Maybe you can order some later." He opened the door. "See you around."

The trio trooped out. Ben slowly pulled on his jacket and stowed his wand in his forearm sheath, then followed them.

Outside he was melt by an elderly, strict looking woman. She held out her hand stiffly.

"I am Professor McGonnigal, deputy Headmistress to Albus Dumbledore. Welcome to Hogwarts, Ben."

Ben shook her hand gingerly, then narrowed his eyes at Draco Malfoy as he passed by, followed by his two cronies. They skittered past nervously, giving him wide berth. The professor caught the glare.

"I see you've me Mr. Malfoy already. Were there any problems?"

Ben's gimlet eyed expression never wavered.

"He decided to teach me how things worked around here. I changed his mind." Ben turned his gaze to McGonnigal. "And by the way, if Muggle borns really are second class around here, someone's gonna get hurt."

She rushed to assure him that this was not the case, then instructed him to follow her to Professor Dumbledore's office. This cold boy unnerved her and the sooner he was within Dumbledore's reach the better.

Ben plunked down at the end of the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. That talking hat had stuck him here after rambling on about a strong heart and sharp mind until it was all Ben could do to keep from slicing it apart. So here he was, stuck in the same House as those other three. He could see them down the table, Ron cramming food into his mouth and Hermione was picking daintily at her meal while pouring over a thick book. Harry caught his eye and waved him over. Having nothing better to do, Ben got up and sauntered over, his lack of standard school attire drawing more than a few curious glances. Dumbledore had said it would be fine for him to wear his old clothes, a black leather jacket over a T-shirt and dark blue loose jeans, and that's exactly what he intended to do. He wouldn't be caught dead in any of those robes, and the jacket was useful to hide things under. He sat down next to Ron, who promptly edged away, careful to keep the shoulder holsters beneath the jacket concealed. Sullenly, the foreign teenager viewed the unfamiliar, exotic foods that covered the table. He took a steak off a near by platter and used a knife from his pocket to shred it. Then he summoned a bottle of barbecue sauce from down the table and poured some over the meat before spooning the lot into a bread roll. He took a massive bite from it and swallowed before realizing Hermione was staring at him with mild disgust.

"What?" he mumbled around another bite. "I don't see them handing out hamburgers anywhere so this is the best I can do."

The prim girl rolled her eyes and returned to her own meal.

Ben inhaled his remaining food and was well on his way through a second helping when he paused to take a drink. His face contorted and he swallowed painfully.

"What _is _this crap?" he gasped.

Harry drank deeply from his own goblet.

"It's pumpkin juice. Nothing too special."

Ben stared at him, silently mouthing '_nothing special?' _incredulously before shaking his head. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Ben pulled out his wand and tapped his goblet. The golden vessel melted beneath his touch and reformed into a tall glass filled with ice and carbonated water. He then produced a small bag from a pouch on his belt and from it stirred a fine powder into the water. Then he raised the glass, took a sip, and sighed contentedly. When he lowered the drink he saw Hermione watching him again.

"If you don't mind me asking," she began, disregarding his muttered 'But I do', "what exactly is that?"

Ben rolled his eyes and pushed the mix towards her before answering.

"Here, try it. It's a drink me and a couple of friends came up with while we were messing around in potions class one day."

Hermione tentatively tasted the beverage, then giggled delightedly as the liquid bubbled down her throat, leaving a faint spicy taste.

"What's in it?" she gasped.

Ben shrugged. "Random stuff really. Only things I can remember off the top of my head are a few drops of dragon's blood and a bit of scorpion venom to add a bit of a kick to it."

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "Do you realize this could have killed you when you tried it?"

Ben flashed a cocky, lopsided grin.

"Nah. I've drunk so many dumb things that I've kind of built up an immunity to everything. I'll show you how to make this stuff sometime."

Hermione smiled and nodded, unsure whether to be impressed or appalled by this boy's blatant disregard for his own safety as long as the results were worth it.

Beside them, Harry smiled and laughed along with them as he tried Ben's new concoction, But Ron silently fumed with jealousy at Hermione's attention to the new kid. He hadn't been there a day and she was already warming up to him. It had taken Ron years to get her to even consider looking at him in any other way then as a friend. Disgruntled, Ron got up and stormed from the table.


	3. Stinging Situation

After dinner, Ben followed the other Griffindors to their common room, then went up to the dormitories. He walked to his bed in the far corner of the room and saw his heavy trunk had been brought up and set next to his backpack, which he had put there before dinner. Dragging the trunk to the foot of the bed, he tapped it with his wand. The trunk elongated and transformed into a short chest of drawers. After checking inside the drawers, he grasped the top edges and, releasing a small catch, lifted it up on a pair of hinges. He peered down inside the compartment then, apparently satisfied, closed it again. He rose and began to walk away but paused and turned back. After a moment of consideration he cupped this wand tip in his hand and whispered a few words to it. When he pulled it away, the tip glowed red hot. He kneeled beside the chest and traced an intricate design across the top before extinguishing the wand. After that, he stepped back a few feet and waved his wand again. The walls around him rippled and extended outwards to form walls around his bed, creating a private room. Then he slung his backpack over his shoulder and left the room, leaving the faint smell of burnt wood behind him. The other boys in the room, who had been curiously watching his every move, rushed over and tentatively entered the room to examine the magical chest Ben had left behind. On the top, burned deeply into the wood, was a detailed image of a scorpion. Fascinated, one of the boys reached out to touch the chest but as soon as his fingers touched the polished wood the scorpion image glowed, thin flames leaping from each carefully drawn line. Then it vanished, and in its place was a large, and very much alive, scorpion. Before the boys could react, the arachnid jumped forwards and sank its stinger into the offending boy's hand. He screamed and leapt back, clutching the wounded limb. Several of the others drew their wands and began firing spells at the oversized magical creature, but it seemed to absorb their attacks and simply scuttled back and forth across the chest top. Eventually, after the boys ran out of spells, the scorpion calmed and sank back into the wood, leaving only a burnt image on the chest. The boys warily eyed it, but a loud thump from behind distracted them. They spun to find the stung boy collapsed on the ground. He was conscious but immobile, completely paralyzed. Suddenly panicked, the Griffindors rushed him to the Hospital Wing.

Professor McGonagall found Ben outside in the growing darkness. He was on the steps descending from the castle with a Muggle skateboard, sliding down the railing. She paused to collect herself, then raised her wand, jerking the speeding board to a halt. Ben, caught off balance, went flying off the end but hit the ground lightly with his wand out and ready. He lowered it when he saw the teacher and climbed back up the stairs, tucking the skateboard under one arm. Once he reached her, McGonagall just beckoned for him to follow and returned to the castle. After several minutes of walking in silence, they reached the Hospital Wing entrance. When Ben walked in, he saw Professor Dumbledore and several other teachers standing around a curtained bed. He looked around, ever wary, before addressing the Headmaster.

"So, what's up?"

Dumbledore replied gravely.

"A short time ago, a boy was carried here by his friends. They were quite distressed and told me an interesting story…"

Ben looked at the comatose patient and a slight smile tugged at his lips.

"He touched the box, didn't he?"

Dumbledore turned a withering glare on him, but Ben didn't flinch.

"You knew this would happen?"

Ben shrugged nonchalantly.

"He shouldn't be touching my things."

"But what exactly did you do to him?" the Headmaster pressed.

In response, Ben lifted his hand, palm upturned. A small scorpion crawled from up his sleeve into his hand. The teachers peered forwards quizzically, then leapt back as the creature swelled to triple its size, filling its masters hand.

"A _sicarius _scorpion," breathed Dumbledore in awe.

Ben nodded curtly.

"He can appear anywhere a portal is drawn. I left one on the chest for just this reason. Now I suppose you want him woken up."

Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, butted in.

"Surely you know there is no cure for the sting of such a creature. Its victims…"

Before she could finish her protest, Ben lowered his hand and the scorpion leapt to the boy and stung him again in the neck before returning to Ben and vanishing. The teachers scarcely had time to protest before the victim moved suddenly. Then they all viewed Ben in shocked silence. He shrugged in response.

"I've had some time to study them. Their own venom is the antidote against itself. One sting takes them down, the next wakes them up."

That said, he turned and stalked from the room.


	4. Black Lightning

"Ben!" A hand shook the sleeping wizards shoulder. "Ben, wake up!"

Bens eyes snapped open and Harry stumbled back, startled, but quickly composed himself.

"C'mon! You missed breakfast and classes start in ten minutes!"

Ben groaned and rolled out of his bed. The other boys watched his every move as he dressed. Ben smiled inwardly. They already feared him, and with good reason. These English boys obviously knew nothing of street life and so couldn't possibly begin to understand Ben. The only one not thoroughly cowed by him was Harry, and Ben wasn't about to try and change that. He never tried to intimidate people, it just happened. Ben looked around for his scorpion, but it was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't overly concerned; the creature could take care of itself, and would attack only on command. He slung his backpack and jacket over his shoulder and headed out of his dorm.

In the common room, it seemed that tales of the previous nights activities had spread. People took care to move from his path and he didn't pause until just before he reached the portrait hole, when Hermione cornered him.

"What were you thinking?!" she shrieked.

Ben raised an eyebrow. "Well I'm thinking about how we're about to be late for class…" He tossed a wink to a group of whispering girls behind her, causing a tirade of giggles.

Hermione glared. "You know what I mean! How could you set a dangerous animal like that scorpion on an unwitting student?"

His expression hardened instantly.

"He shouldn't have touched my stuff."

Hermione's continuing lecture followed him through the portrait hole but Ben shook his head and it was lost behind the picture frame and his thoughts of the giggling girls.

Ben's first class was Advanced Charms and he walked through the door a few seconds before Harry, Ron, and Hermione. As they were the last ones in, Professor Flitwick paired them off himself to work together before he began.

"For the first few days of the term, we will be reviewing basic spells to get back into practice," squeaked the diminutive professor. "Today we will work on the Shielding Charm. Please take turns in your groups attacking and deflecting."

Harry and Ben faced each other.

"Mind if I go first, mate?" asked Harry.

Ben shook his head and raised his wand. A flick of his wrist sent a minor hex shooting at Harry, which was effortlessly deflected. Ben begin running through his entire repertoire of elementary spells and each one Harry knocked away. After a few minutes, Professor Flitwick appeared at Ben's elbow.

"Try putting a little more strength into it, Mr. Kaliphet. Try to break the shield."

So Ben upped his spells, trying stunners, disarming charms, and a variety of curses. Eventually, Flitwick patted his arm.

"It's alright boy, don't exhaust yourself. I know Mr. Potter has a more powerful shield than most boys your age."

Normally, Ben would have conceded defeat and moved on, but Flitwicks particular wording indirectly implied a challenge to him, htough that was not their intent. His eyes glinted dangerously and he raised his wand again. Harry recast his shield as Ben twirled his wand like a baton and thrust forwards.

"_Vitruvus!_"

A stream of crackling black light leapt from his wand and hit Harry's shield, then blasted straight through, and hit Harry like a thunderbolt, hurling him to the ground. The entire class, their own activities forgotten, looked on in horror at Harry's unmoving form. Even Flitwick gasped aloud at the display of raw power.

"What have you done?"

Ben shrugged. "Nuthin' really…"

Flitwick rushed over to examine harry, then laughed aloud.

"Clever spell, boy. Did you make that one?"

Harry flashed a grin and nodded before nodding and flicking his wand, releasing Harry from his bondage to the floor. He rose, chagrined, and readied his wand. A small smile playing about his lips, Ben wordlessly cast a shielding charm. Harry's stunner deflected harmlessly, as did the next spell and the next. Harry's frustration began to show as his spells' power increased. Finally, a blasting charm smashed the wall, but Ben effortlessly parried it with a swipe of his wand. Harry, though, now secure that he could in fact beat his opponent's defenses, attacked eagerly and Ben retaliated with equal enthusiasm. Back and forth they sparred throughout the class with Flitwick watching them nervously. Though he had laughed, the strength of Ben's spell had unnerved him, and the boy had created it himself! Harry had broken Ben's shield, but professor wasn't certain Ben had put his full strength into it. Flitwick would be sure to mention this one to Dumbledore at the earliest opportunity.


End file.
